Alice Bell's first mission
by musicalbeliever
Summary: Dr. Rosin won't let Alice in on feild work, but what happens when the feild work comes to her. sequal to Introducing Alice bell. possibly can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don t own alphas, and I don t think I will any time soon. Sequel to Introducing Alice Bell . Thank you, fishypop5 for the sequel request. To quote my sis, "don t be judgin'" Enjoy =) **

So for any one who doesn t know anything about me here s a recap. My name is Alice Bell. I m 20 almost 21 years of age. I m Gary Bell s twin sister but up until 3 week ago he thought I was dead. I had run away when I was fourteen years old and my mother had told him that I died so he wouldn t go after me. I m a Hyper-vocalist meaning I can do pretty amazing things with my voice. Once I had blown out my friend ear drums, and then later on she almost killed me. Oh, and I know sign language. Well I think that pretty much sums it up.

So the whole coming back thing was a little bit rocky in the beginning, But after a little while the team warmed up to me. Dr. Rosin still hadn t cleared me for field work ever since I had been shot. So, naturally when a new mission emerged I was practically begging Dr. Rosin to let me go, something I despise doing. "No," Dr. Rosin stated for the millionth time. "Why not? I can fight as good as ever. I can carry my own. I can..." . Dr. Rosin cut me off." No. May I remind you, that you got shot last week.." " And may I remind you that I have fully recovered. Past recovered, even. I m at the peek of health." I countered, waving my hands about. He sighed. "The answer is still no, Alice. We re not even doing anything to exciting. We re just checking up on an old patient of mine, Skylar Adams. Go home get some rest." I sighed. "Fine, I ll be at my apartment if you need me." I turned my back to him and rolled my eyes. "Don t roll your eyes. It s not becoming of any one, especially you." I looked behind me; he was half way down the hall and facing away from me. I hated it when he went all therapist-y on us. There was something about the mission he wasn t telling me, though. I hated when people treated me like a child. I mean I m Freaking 20 years old! This must be how Gary feels. I headed back to my office to get my leather messenger bag. As I passed the conference room, I stopped to ease drop. Look, for all you goody-goodies out there, I know ease dropping is rude but I had to. I heard Dr. Rosin brief every one on Skylar. She sounded a little like me, except I cant invent things in under ten minutes. I peeked out from behind the wall. I watched Dr. Rosin. Then something caught my eye. Hicks was looking at me. Oh crap. I started to shake my head. I had a pleading look on. Some thing I rarely let show on my face. He winked at me. I signed thank you, and quickly made my way to the elevator. I liked Hicks. He and Rachel had been the first ones to welcome me, well besides Gary, but he s my brother he has to. Speaking of Gary, I hadn t seen him in the conference room. It wasn t like him to be late or miss a day. I had noticed that he really wanted to start being his own person so I didn t think about it any more.

My apartment was about a ten minute walk to the office in Queens. What can I say, I like the convenience-ness (Gary would tell me that convenience-ness isn t a word). I didn t have to walk today, though. I had brought my motorcycle. I smirked to my self as I crossed the parking lot to my bike. My mom would kill me if she knew I had one. That had been one of the top things she banned me from doing. Dyeing my hair had been on the list, too. Maybe I should dye my hair, since I have nothing better to do. May be just a colored streak. If you haven t noticed yet, I hate my mom. Well I don t hate her, I just really, REALLY dislike her, because saying that you hate someone had been on that long list of no-no s . I started to think of the other things that had been on that list as I started the 4.8 minute trip home.

When I got there, Manny, the door man in the Lobby, had gotten into an argument with Mrs. Phineas. Mrs. Phineas was one of those people that were very passionate about politics. She was about 50 years old and had gray-ish brown hair. She was a short woman with a slightly round belly. Apparently, Manny had said something that was politically wrong, and Mrs. Phineas had taken it upon herself to correct him. I noticed that there were many grocery bags on the ground that lay forgotten in the heat of the debate. "Hello Mrs. Phineas, Manny." I nodded to each of them politely as I said their names. "Oh hello dear," Mrs. Phineas said. "How has your day been?" I smiled politely, "I have to say I ve had better, and you?" "I ve had worse." She completely forgot Manny. While she was busy picking up the bags I tilted my head towards the front desk in a, "go that way" gesture . "Can I help you with your bags?" she looked up at me. "oh that would be very helpfull" she replied. I took the heavier four of the six bags. "And its "May I help?" . Just so you know, deary" she corrected me. I hated when she did that. We started to climb to the third floor, where both of our apartments where. Some idiot *cough* Manny *cough* had broken the elevator. How? He has never told, all I know was it was like that before I came to live in New York. Her apartment was the first one from the stairs. She had told me the entire way up about why Manny had been wrong. I took the two bags from her so she could get the key out of her purse. I walked into her apartment. It was almost identical to mine only I didn t, nor will I ever, have pink, lace, or cats all over the place. I mean she only had one live cat, but I would think the Cat statues would get kind of creepy. "Oh thank you. You re such a dear. It s amazing you don t have a boy friend. " She took a bag from me and started to put the contents away. I blushed a deep, and I mean deep, shade of red. Mrs. Phineas should really mind her own business sometimes, But unfortunately she won t. I was about to correct her that I had a long distance relationship with a friend of mine I met when i had run away. She would have told me that long distance relationships never work out. Then she would say to take her and her husband for example. Then I would be stuck her for an hour. Instead, something caught my eye. I looked around the apartment. I had been in here before, yesterday, even. Something was different. "Mrs. Phineas, did you redecorate or anything, lately?" I asked her as I put the remainder of the bags on the counter. "I don t believe I have. Why do you ask, deary?" she said stopping and looking around at the apartment. "Nothing, just something seems out of place." "Oh. Well I guess Amara must have knocked something down." Mrs. Phineas said. As if hearing her name had drawn her out, Amara, the Smokey Scottish Fold, came strolling into the kitchen area. Amara jumped up onto the breakfast bar. "oh get down you old kitty" Mrs. Phineas said. When all of the groceries had been put away, Mrs. Phineas had insisted on telling me stories. They were the same ones I, and everyone in the building, had heard, nearly 50 times. I smiled and laughed and listened politely as she regaled me in tales of her adventures as an archeologist. When it was a little past 7:30 I finally asked to be excused. She looked at the clock and apologized many times as she hurried me out of the door. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Phineas." She smiled at me "You too, Alice." She signed. For some reason it amused her that I could understand sign language as well as she could. I chuckled to my self as I walked down the hall to my own two bed room apartment. I pulled my keys out of my bag and sighed heavily as I put my keys on the table next to the door. I went into my bed room. I put up my coat and put on my sleep wear. Basically, a pair of soccer shorts and a cammi. The cami had a Drop-Kick Murphy s decal on the back. I walked into my living room. In one corner was a medium sized aquarium tank. I looked in side. My beta fish, Sergio was there. "Hey, Sergio." I sprinkled a few fish food flakes into the tank. When that was done I looked up at my apartment. "What now?" I asked my self sarcastically. I walked to the kitchen and made some chamomile to help me relax. I kept on trying to think what was so odd about her apartment. I don t know why it bothered me so much, but it did. I looked at my stove clock it was about 8:00. I sighed. When my tea was done I went to the living room. I put the freshly brewed beverage on the coffee table. I pulled out a deck of cards from the drawer beneath the table. To be honest you could find decks and decks of cards almost anywhere in my fairly large apartment. I started to play solitaire. I turned on the TV to on demand and selected Warehouse 13 . I tried to drown out everything. Questions tend to flood my brain about this time of evening. Why wasn t Gary at the office today? What was so off about Mrs. Phineas apartment? Should I even go to work tomorrow? This one I answered yes, but couldn t answer the Why? that followed. What is the point if Dr. Rosin won't let me help in any way? Who was this Skylar girl? Why wouldn t Dr. Rosin let me in on the mission? Any mission would do really. I haven t been on a single one yet. I mean, what s up with that? Why won t Manny cut his hair? Why did I come back to New York? Yep, it s the time of day when I really need to relax. I hoped to god that Tomorrow would be better.

**After thought: R&R PLEASE. If you have any ideas don t be afraid to comment, because i have no idea where this is going. i'm just letting it flow out and hoping it makes sence. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. i will be bringing in the other charactors in the next chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: so i let it flow and out came the secon chapter to the second story in the Alice Bell series. i'm not sure if i need to say this agian but i only own Alice Bell. (i don't even own the last name!)**

I woke the next morning to the sound of my radio. My alarm clock will automatically play the radio station I listen to the most. I rolled out of bed lazily and took a very quick shower. As the song "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay came on the radio I got dressed for the day. The weather man said that we might have rain today, so I put on a pair of jeans and a Black Tee shirt with the words "Playing god" in large letters and "paramore" in smaller letters below it, on it, both in purple. If I hadn t been wearing a jean vest with rock and roll buttons on it over the tee shirt you would have seen the lyrics to the chorus on the back. I quickly styled my hair as my tea kettle boiled some water. My hair was black and stopped right at my shoulders, so when i curled it it was about and inch and a half off my shoulders. My bangs swept across my forehead and partly covered my left eye. I started to curl my hair. I looked quite good if I do say so myself.

I didn t have to long to admire myself because the tea kettle had started whistling. I rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I took the kettle off the burner and set it on a cold one. I turned of the burner and made a travel mug of earl grey tea. I went through the rest of my morning routine. I had a small bowl of cereal, brushed my teeth, then I grabbed my leather Jacket and my tea. I put my tea in my bag in this spill proof pocket I made in side. When I reached the door I absentmindedly grabbed for my keys as I checked my phone. My keys weren t there. I looked up from my phone. They weren t even on the table. I checked under the table. I checked my pockets, I checked every where. Then I found them, on my breakfast bar. I stood there for a little while. I then heard three loud beeps. I looked down at my phone again. Gary had texted me. He said I was very late. He was right. I was supposed to be at the office at 7:00 but it was about 8:00 when I rushed out the door. I passed Manny on my way out. "Hey! Alice!" He called after me angrily. I had bumped into him. Then I bumped into the desk scattering papers. "I m sorry Manny!" I called back. I had gotten to my bike. Then a thought presented itself to me. If doctor Rosin isn t going to let me do anything other than filing paper work, why am I in a hurry? I slowed down a little. I turned around and walked back into the building. "I m sorry, Manny. Let me help you pick that up." Manny had just left all the papers where they had fallen. I was just kind of in shock, I guess. I knelt down and picked up the papers around me. "Aren t you late?" he questioned me, as he knelt to help me. "No. In fact, I m early." I stated with a smirk. When we had finished I waved good bye and took my good sweet time getting to my bike.  
>When I arrived at the office, Rachel was in the lobby taking to her mother on her cell phone. I couldn t exactly under stand what she was saying, It was in her mother s native language. I signed a hello to her and made my way to the elevator. As the doors closed I heard her click her phone closed. I stuck my hand out to stop the doors. "Are you coming up?" I asked her. "Yes, thank you." She did a short jog in to the elevator. She was looking down at her phone. "Everything alright, Rachel?" I asked her. She looked at me like she hadn t expected me to speak. "Uh, it s nothing really and I wouldn t mind if you didn t tell Dr. Rosin," she said. I nodded. "Or Nina." She added quickly. I chuckled a little bit and then signed "I promise". It was one of the phrases I had taught her. She was the only one who really wanted to learn.<br>The elevator dinged. We exited the elevator and almost immediately Gary was practically jumping on me. "Your late. I sent you a text..." he took out his cell phone to check the time. "30 minutes ago. I sent you the text a half hour ago. Your late and you shouldn t be." He finished in his monotone voice, and just like that he turned away from us and made his way back to his office. "yeah," Rachel agreed. "Why are you late?" I shrugged and continued to walk towards the lunch room. "I just um woke up late. Actually Gary s text woke me up, so..." I trailed off. Okay I know I lied through my teeth, and I really shouldn t lie to Rachel. For Christ s sake, she s a walking lie detector! but if she had sensed that I was lying she didn t give any indication. I walked quickly into the lunch room. "You re late." stated Bill plainly, not even looking up from the sports section of the news paper. "I know that." I said in just as plain a voice, as I walked over to the fridge and too out a water bottle. "Going to tell me why?" he asked as plain as ever. "Nope." I answered. "Okay then" bill said. "Who won last night?" I asked him as I sat down across the table from him. He looked up from the paper, just for two seconds to say flatly, "I don t want to talk about it." He put the paper back up. The team Bill supports probably lost. We sat there. He read some more paper, I sipped my water. Finally he sighed. He folded the paper and put it down. "What is it?" Bill said as plainly as before. I broke our plainness and practically whined "Why won t Dr. Rosin let me go on missions with you guys? ". I was waving my hands. Sometimes I wonder if my hands were tied behind my back, would I even be able to talk. Bill sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "You got shot last week.." he started. "I really wish people would stop saying that. I mean how long was that guy out from the field after you broke his clavicle?" The last part caught his attention. He gave me an angry/questioning look. "Gary told me." I said boringly."Ah". Bill stated as he sat back in his chair again. "Other than that I don t know why Rosin won t put you in the field" He finished with a sigh. I stood up and pushed my chair back in. I looked around the room. I was clearly annoyed and trying to plan a course of action. "Why don t you go ask him yourself?" Bill suggested seeing that I was irritated. "I should just go on and do that, shouldn't i, Billie-boy" I said with a big sarcastic tone and smile. Then I said irritated "I ve tried. But then he just gets that therapist voice and starts asking me Questions." Gary walked in and when he heard the back half of my sentence he said "DCIS. You don t ask the questions, we ask them. that's what you should say." I put on a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Gare" . I said. He smiled, as he was happy he could help. He continued to the fridge. "I don t know what else to do, Bill". I said after Gary had left the room. "About what?" asked Hicks as he walked in. He walked over to the coffee machine. It had to be the oddest looking one I ve ever seen. It didn t even have any buttons. "The Doc still won t let me in on any of the missions." i sighed. "Is that why you were ease dropping yesterday?" before I could make a witty remark, he held up a finger in a be quite for a second gesture. "Ice coffee, cream, no sugar, light on the ice." He stated. What the hell? Does he expect it to make itself? Then just like that, the machine let out a stream of dark liquid, and then a shorter stream of milk. "Enjoy you beverage, Cameron." The machine stated in a robot like voice. Hicks came over and sat down next to us. "Besides, you did just get..." he started. "ENOUGH with the "you just got shot" thing! Seriously!" I puffed. I sat down heavily. "I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted," Hicks said, then paused to take a sip from his coffee. "You did just get back. You know, to New York." He took another sip. "So?" I questioned. "Maybe he wants to give you time to catch up with old friends, see how everyone turned out. See how the city has changed and stuff like that." He took another sip. "Bill, the humming is back again." Gary said as he entered the Room. "Hi, Hicks." He added. Then he thought for a minute. "Hicks, Maybe you could help me again?" Gary said to Hicks. "Again?" asked Bill, turning in his seat to looked at Hicks head on. "What did you do?" Bill was looking at hicks. Hicks quickly got up and said, "Come on Gary." Hicks hurried Gary and himself out of there. Bill looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged and said "Don t look at me, I kinda have my own problems at the minute." I got up to leave. As I made my way to my office I thought about what Hicks had said. Maybe I should catch up with my old friends. Especially Laura. I had an extremely over due apology to make to her, well she was the one who shot me, so i wonder if we're even. (Check introducing Alice Bell ) I wasn t sure I was ready for that one yet. In stead of going into my office, I made a sharp right and walked down the hall into Dr. Rosin s office. "Well hello, Alice. I believe you are quite late this morning." Dr. Rosin said. "Yep, so every one tells me." I said. I leaned against the door frame. "That s very irresponsible." He said. He folded his hands in front of himself on the desk. "Apparently so." I agreed. "look, Alice, I know you aren t here for me to tell you what you did wrong..." he started. "Oh you got that right." I said nodding. I moved into the room and plopped down onto the couch. He cleared his throat. "I know you aren t here for me to tell you what you did wrong..." this time he paused to see if I had any other input. When he saw I didn t he said, "So why are you here?" I sighed. "Both you and I know that I m no more use to you here than anywhere else. I mean, I m filing old paper work, putting them on discs and downloading them onto a computer, and that s all well and great, but, there isn t anything else to do. The files are all done, so I m just waiting around for you to clear me for field work..." this time he interrupted me. "Alice, if you re here to ask for field work, my answer is still the same." I sighed. "I know that Dr. Rosin. I was just saying, maybe I could go." "Go?" he asked me, surprised. "Yes, go. As in, leave. Adios. Sayonara. Chao. See ya. I just want to go do something productive, like, get my bearings of the city back, see some old friends,..." "Like Laura?" he interrupted me. I looked down. "Look, I m asking to leave, doesn t mean I necessarily need you permission." I said He put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay. But keep in contact, in case we need you for anything" He stated. "like what more paper work." he looked at me in a "really" way. "I always have my phone on and with me." I told him with a sigh, and with that I left his office, then I left the building. "Where to begin, Alice?" I asked my self, as I made my way to my motorcycle. "Where to begin?"

**After thought: Thank you fishypop5 for commenting, and the encouragement. i'm working one a oneshot that's kind of like a side adventure. it will be up soon. You know the drill. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I really don't think I'm required to say this again but I don't own alphas. don't be judgin'**

As I got onto my bike I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. i sat there for a little bit. "Where do I go?" I thought. When I lived in New York I used to go to this old coffee shop, called "Coffee Grinds". I remember that it used to be on that strip of stores and stuff about 5 minutes away from my old school. I wondered if Demose stilled owned it. Demose was this old man from Greece who came to America with his wife and daughter Sari, but he barely speak English, but ironically enough his daughter was deaf and could speak sign language. Sari and I used to go to school together and were almost inseparable. The only times we weren't together was when I was in fights. Sari had enough common sense to get away from me when I was about to beat down on some one.

I headed down Norris road. When I passed the school, I slowed. It was about 10:00 on a Monday. School would still be in session. Ignoring all common sense I went into the school parking lot and stopped my bike in a spot away from the school. The High school and the middle school shared a campus, and a principle. The school I had gone to looked like one of those huge prep schools. I walked into the Middle school. When I got to the main office I saw a friendly face, Mrs. Dares. Mrs. Dares was the Guidance counselor in the schools. I had some fu times in her office. I tapped on her back. "Mrs. Dares, It's me Alice. How have you been?" I signed. See when I went to the school I couldn't completely control my hyper-vocal abilities, so as a precaution I pretended to be mute. "Alice! Alice Bell! Oh my. You haven't been here in a while" she said sarcastically. "I know, and don't give me the speech about how running away is bad. I've gotten it from enough people already." I signed. "Wouldn't dream of it." Mrs. Dares said. "Does Mr. Fredric still work here as a janitor?" I signed. "Oh, you know him, won't move on from anything. He's still trying to get that special baseball card. You would think he'd quite at it after six years." I smiled. She started to lead me down some of the halls. As I passed classroom after classroom of kids, I thought how I used to be one of those kids. I saw a lot of teachers that I recognized but most of them were new. Mrs. Dares was going on about how Mr. Fredric hadn't given up on fixing the 8th grade bubbler and other things about how the school hasn't changed that much, but as I walked through those familiar hallways the more unfamiliar they felt. I could feel the memories that this school held for me. All my friends, all my fights with Derek Masterson and his foot ball goons. Man, that guy deserved a beating back then. We finally stopped out side the wood shop room. "He's cleaning up the saw dust from the 7th grade class in there. And you know, I'm still here for what ever you need." She said. She placed her hand on my shoulder. She gave me a warm smile witch I returned. "Thank you" I signed. I entered the room and I got assaulted by harsh smells of wood polish, teenage perfumes and colognes, and cleaning chemicals. "This would be hell for Rachel", I thought. Mr. Fredric was a tall African American with graying hair. He was the only staff member, besides Mrs. Dares, who stuck up for me here. When he saw me, he practically had a heart attack. "God, am I seeing things? Alice? Is that really you?" I smiled wide and nodded. He put his hand over his heart. "Well don't just stand there. Come give and old man a hug." He said, his Boston accent peeking through. I quickly made my way to him. Mr. Fredric had been the closest thing to a dad I had when I was here. When he finally released me he said, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. It was close to hell when you left." I smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what I was thinking." I signed apologetically. We had a conversation that lasted the better part of a half hour. "Whoops, look how the time got away from us? You better start heading out. I got to get this place cleaned for nest period. And listen, it wouldn't hurt to visit now and then' "got it." I signed to him. We said our good byes and I left. On my way out I ran into a student. Literally. "Oh, I'm sorry." I told her. She was probably a sixth or seventh grader. She looked be hind her a little scared. Two Seniors where coming down the hall way. I quickly stepped between her and them. "Mind your own business," the taller of the two said. "Yeah," said the boy next to him. He was a little bit more round than the tall one. "I don't believe I have to listen to you." I said. "Look, that little freak has it coming." The taller one said. He was about my height and looked about 17 or 18. "yeah." said the shorter one. "Let me guess," I said "you stayed back a year or two. You're probably a jock and you tend to like Oreos." I said pointing to the taller one. "And you are a little puppy dog following him around. Probably not very smart, and shares the liking of Oreos." I directed to the smaller one. The stepped back a little. The girl behind me giggled. "What? You think that's funny, freak?" he said stepping up and leaning in towards her. I again stepped in the way. I was in his face and I spit out venomously at him, "What exactly qualifies her as a freak?" I was a little mad right now. He stepped up again. "She's different. Aren't you, Sarah?" he said, tilting his head to the side. She whimpered a little bit. "What was it you said? Wasn't it 'I can see shinny lights around me'?" he said in a mocking tone. She's a transducer. I thought. Something inside me snapped. She reminded me of when I used to protect Gary. "Listen, you do realize that I'm different too." I said. "Go away!" I said sternly. My sound waves were so forceful that the boys flew back wards down the entire hall way and made indentations in the wall. The looked so surprised and they quickly ran away. "I'm not cleaning that one up." I heard Mr. Fredric say behind me. The girl went to hug me but seemed to think better of it. "Thank you" she said quickly, and ran to her class room. "Wait." I called after her; I wanted to tell her about her gifts. She stopped and turned back to me. "Never mind" I said. I decided to wait until Dr. Rosin found her. He was a little more experienced at it. She nodded and continued on her way. "Mr. Fredric, I can explain..." I started, but in fact I couldn't. "I know, Alice. About you… and your brother for that matter." I gave him a questioning look. "I've known since you shatter that brick wall at recess." I gave a small laugh. "Don't worry your pretty little heart. I've kept you secret this far. It's time you start trying to, though." I nodded. "See you later, Mr. Fredric." He nodded. I left the building. As I made my way to my motor cycle I thought about what Mr. Fredric had said. And the more I thought the more I missed going to this school and having him there; him and all his wisdom and insights. I put on my helmet. As I pulled out of the school drive way I started singing, "we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of coffee grinds." I chuckled. I still had this feeling though. Like someone was following me.

**After thought: for those of you who don't know I made a new one shot called "the wrist band and the Locket" check it out please. Oh yeah, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yahoo! Fourth chapter in only 24 hours. I must be scary good. As always, I don't own anything, but Alice and don't be judging'**

By the time I left the school it was about 11:00. Since it was a Monday there really wasn't any traffic. I made my way to café. There was a small parking lot next to it. It couldn't have had more then four and a half spots. I parked my bike in the half spot. When I went inside I didn't recognize anyone. I walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee with cream sugar and a "little something extra". The man looked at me strangely. He put the order in any way. I heard a gasp from be hind the kitchen window. The doors swung opened. "Alice!" Demose said with a heavy Greek accent. He said something in Greek and Demose's wife, Alexandria, came running out of the kitchen. She quickly wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Alice, it's so good to see you." She said. Alexandria had always picked up English easier and quicker than Demose. "Sari will be so happy to see you." She was practically jumping. Then she got her idea face. "Sari's upstairs right now. Let me go get her." If you went through the kitchen you would find stairs that led up into the family's home. It wasn't the largest but it was one of the most welcoming places I have been to. Demose signed "You gave all of us quite a scare when you ran away." If you didn't know, sign language is a globally used language. It's the same most everywhere, and ever since Sari became deaf he had to learn it. Sari had caught a disease in Greece that made her deaf. Her parents moved here about a half a year after that. If I didn't just find out that Mr. Fredric knew I was an "alpha" I would have said sari was the only person out side of family that knew I was. We told each other everything. Demose and I talked a little bit. Well… more like signed, until sari came down with her mother. Sari looked… like an older version of her. She still wore those sky blue converse sneakers. The one thing I didn't expect was the light blue streak in her hair that matched her shoes. "Alice, what is wrong with you? You know you could have just come to live with me and my family." She signed. Then she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry. It was kind of a last minute decision." I signed back, smiling. She shook her head. "Hey, since when do you have blue hair?" I signed. "Since she talked me into letting her get one." said Alexandria, as she picked up the blue streak out of the strangely blonde hair that was on the rest of Sari head. I say strangely because the rest of her family had dark brown hair. She also had blue eyes, whereas the rest of her family had hazel or brown. Demose said something in Greek, probably "leave the girls alone to catch up". They smiled at me and waved as they both disappeared into the kitchen. Seconds later my coffee came out. The "little something extra" was this family recipe that when added to coffee gave it this awesome after taste. We sat down at one of the many tables. The entire café was made up of a counter/breakfast bar that ran against the back wall. Behind the bar was a window that led into the kitchen. The rest of the place was tables, a few love seats and some plush chairs. The place had Wi-Fi, which I never got since Demose has no idea what Wi-Fi is. There where a few adults on laptops. "You should get one." Sari signed to me. "One what?" I asked/signed to her. "A streak." She signed then pointed to her blue section of hair. "Come on be rebellious." She said. We both cracked up laughing. That was what I use to say to her all the time to get her to do something that probably went against the rules. It's kind of funny, whenever she did it with me, we almost never got caught. "Sure. But what color?" I signed. She thought for a second. "Purple. To match your shirt." She signed at last. "No. I'll think about it." I signed. "Well think fast, we're going to get it done right now." She signed. Before I had time to interject she had grabbed my arm and was dragging me to her convertible that, you guessed it, was light blue. I reluctantly climbed in after her. We drove through some streets that I recognized until we got to small house. In front was a sign that said "New Orleans's style Barber Shoppe." This place was run by Patrick Leboa and his wife Mary-Anna. "I remember this place" I signed. We walked into the house. There where a few people there. Three of them I recognized as the Leboa triplets. They were no doubt helping their mom and her business. Sari walked up to our old friend Georgia Leboa. She was the only sister that could speak sign language. Probably because she was the only one of them that had even bothered talking to us. Sari checked us in and we sat down in the small waiting room. "What color?" Sari signed to me. "I don't know" I signed back. Then I got an idea. I took out my phone and texted Rachel "What's your favorite color?" seconds later she replied "Red, why?" I signed to Sari "Red." Then texted Rachel, "oh, just wondering." Rachel texted me "okay" as Mrs. Leboa called us. Sari signed "My friend, Alice, would like to get a streak like mine, only in red." Mrs. Leboa looked at us oddly. I heard Georgia sigh and translate for her mother. "Ah. Good choice, Alice." She said as she lead my to a salon chair. "Alice. Alice." Mrs. Leboa kept saying it like she was trying to remember something. She suddenly turned and looked at me. "Alice Bell! You used to hang out with my daughters. You gave almost every one a scare you did. Some people around here thought you got kidnapped." Mrs. Leboa, for some reason had an extremely thick French accent. This was news to me. I never thought about it that way. Mrs. Leboa continued to talk about random subjects. I remember when she substituted for my social studies teacher once. We didn't get any work done. When she finally finished we paid at the same desk that we signed in at. When we left we went back to the Café. She parked her car and we went shopping at the close to 25 stores and restaurants in the area. Most of them were Small business places. There were a few chain stores nut that number was almost none. At the end of the day, I had a streak of permanent blood red hair, three new outfits, and 60 bucks were missing from my pocket from lunch and clothes. How did I let Sari talk me into any of this is beyond me.

**After thought: Thank you again fishypop5. please every one else who isn't R&R-ing start R&R-ing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's were foreshadowing comes into effect. Well actually the entire story has foreshadowing. I apparently like foreshadowing. Oh and as usual I don't own squat (except Alice and if someone takes credit for her I'll sue them.) Five chapters in two days. I'm on a roll**

When sari and I were basically out of money we headed back to the café. I only had a few bags so I consolidated down to my back pack. Sari went to put her bags in her room. While I waited I bought a coffee. After about a minute I heard some one say "No!" I turned around to see who it was. There was a man about my age at one of the tall tables. He was yelling at his computer. I went over to see what was wrong. "Hi, um… why are you yelling at your computer?" I asked. He looked up from his computer. "I don't know. I was just working on my term paper and then … Wham! My laptop crashes. I hate this piece of junk." I sighed. "Here." I said. I swung the computer around to face me. "Oh, a classic Trojan. And…what is that? That's kind of weird." I said to my self more than him. I typed rapidly at the computer. "Got cha." I said triumphantly. "There term paper recovered and everything. You should really get some new anti-virus soft ware." I told him. "How can I thank you? I mean this paper counts for 75% of my grade." Just then my phone beeped. Gary had texted me. "It's nothing" I told the guy absently as I read Gary's text. Something about a patient of Dr. Rosin who escaped from Binghamton and that I shouldn't get involved because that's what Dr. Rosin said. I'm not yet active in the field. He also said something like Binghamton should get better security or something to that effect. "Seriously, what can I do?" the man said. "How about you name? I'm Alice. Alice Bell" I stuck my hand out to shake "Matthew Hurley" he shook my hand. "How did you do… that?" he said pointing to his lap top screen. "Very, very carefully." I said slyly. We shared a small laugh. "I know," he said. "Let me take you out to lunch tomorrow." he said. I looked at him. "Wow, that was very subtle wasn't it?" he said. I laughed. "Just a little bit." I said. He hung his head. "But lunch would be great." I said. He looked up at me. "Here…" I said. I took a pen out of my bag and wrote my number on a napkin. I handed him the napkin and pen. He took out his notebook and ripped out a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled down some numbers. I smiled at him. He smiled at me, but there was something off. There was something in his eyes. It looked almost like revenge mixed with triumph. I disregarded the thought. "I'm not really good at reading people any way" I thought. I looked at the clock. It was close to 8:00. "Oh, one more thing…" I said as I took the napkin with my number on it. I wrote down my address. "Pick me up at 1200 hours tomorrow at my place." I flashed him a brilliant smile, and with that I was walking towards the door. Only When I got to my bike did I realize something. I actually have a date tomorrow. Please excuse me as I have a mini melt down inside my head.

**After thought: and the plot thickens. For those of you who don't know R&R-ing is the customary thing to do! Seriously there has got to be more of you out there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sixth chapter done. Again I don't own alphas or anything else. JUST ALICE! If I did I wouldn't have such a junky lap top.**

I was still dazed about the whole thing as I walked into the apartment building. "You look happy tonight. May I ask why?" Manny said. "I have a date tomorrow." I said in disbelief as I pressed the elevator button. "Oh look at you, picking up guys." Manny said. I could detect a little sadness in his voice, but I was too dazed to think about it. I was to dazed to remember that the elevator was broken. "Yeah, I should really get that fixed, huh?" He said. I giggled. "probably." I said. I climbed up the stairs to the third floor. I walked quietly passed Mrs. Phineas door so that she wouldn't wake up. I made it to my door with out making a sound. I entered my apartment happy as a clam. I went through the same things I usually do be fore bed. I put on sleep wear, this time a pair of flannel bottoms and a baggy tee shirt that use to belong to my dad. I made my tea, fed my fish. I listened to the radio as I started to play online Chess. I had beaten the computer about 15 times when I finally closed it up and went to brush my teeth. As I brushed my teeth I looked into the mirror. My green eyes stared at me through the silver reflection. I had never actually looked this happy since I ran way. Actually since my dad… well…left. My eyes saddened. I spit into the sink and rinsed my brush. I took my hair brush and brushed out the strait hair. It had become strait when Mrs. Leboa dyed in my Red streak earlier. That seemed almost forever ago. I headed from my bathroom into my room. I got into bed and pulled the sheet close to my chest. It was cold in my apartment tonight. I didn't have time to really think about it because I fell asleep 5 seconds after my head hit the pillow

The next day I felt as happy as I had the night before. I woke up so… excited. And a little apprehensive, I guess. I went to my closet and picked out some of my new cloths from last night. I chose a black tank with angel wings on it with those little bedazzle gems outlining them. Over that I put on my new jacket. It had five rows of buttons with two in each column. They started around half way down my chest. After the first two buttons where three belt buckles aligning themselves within the spaces between the buttons. There where also two buttons on the sleeve. I pulled on one of my old black and red plaid school girl skirts except this one had been "totally punked out" according to my mother. Again I made my self a bowl of cereal, I fed my fish. I put the kettle on and went to do my hair. I straitened my hair and it was barely touching my shoulders. My new red streak was standing out against my black hair. I liked it. I went through the rest of my morning routine without any snags. I even made it out the door early. Manny was reading his normal Sports Magazine when I came down the final steps. "Hey, Manny." I said. "Hey, Alice. Oh. And have a good time on you date." He said. He was faking the positive -ness in his voice. At least that's how it sounded anyway. "Thanks Manny. It's just lunch though." I said. I left the building, my combat boots clunking when they hit the pavement. I started my motorcycle. As I put on me helmet I saw something in the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what it was, there was nothing there. I shrugged and continued my way to work. I entered the Building just as Rachel and Nina where heading up the elevator. "Hold it, please." I said as I practically ran into the elevator. "Oh my god, Alice! What is in your hair?" Rachel said. She had noticed it first because she was standing on the side of me that my streak was on. "You like it? And old friend of mine took me to get it." I said. Nina turned me around so she could see. "That's kind of cool, Alice," she said. "Good call on the red." She added. "Is that why you wanted to know my favorite color yesterday?" Rachel said. I nodded. "I couldn't decide on what color." Right then the elevator binged. We walked into the office. I headed to Dr. Rosin's office while the other two went to their respected offices. I knock on his office door. "Can I ask you for something?" I asked Dr. Rosin. "You can ask, Alice." Dr. Rosin said. "If I get whatever paper work I need to do done this morning can I like have some extra time for lunch?" Dr. Rosin just looked at me. "I don't see why not. Why do you need this extra time?" He asked. "Doc, your getting that therapist-y look and voice." I said with a sigh. He continued to look at me for an answer. "Okay fine," I said throwing my Hands up. "I may have a lunch date or something." I said crossing my arms defensively. "That's very good, Alice." Dr. Rosin said. "Keep in mind you have a session with me later." I nodded my head. "Thank you Dr. Rosin." I left His office and proceeded to mine. I sat down. I had a few folders on my desk. I took my tea out of my bag. The travel mug I used to day had the words "My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems". I started to work at re-typing the files and digitalizing them. Who knew there where so many Alphas at Binghamton. I had finished four out of five of the folders when 11:45 rolled around. I stashed the last one in my desk drawer and started to pack up. Hicks and Bill came to my door. "Do you want to come get some food with us?" asked Bill. "We're all going." Hicks added. "Actually I have lunch plans." I said as I pushed by them. "Oh, look, little Alice as a date." Bill teased. "Alice has a date." Bill and Hicks started to sing teasingly. "No I don't" I said cutting them off in their forth time. They looked at each other then continued singing. "I swear you two are like immature children." I said. They stopped singing, but started chuckling instead. "What's this about a date?" said Nina, coming out of her office. Rachel was behind her apparently they had been talking. "Alice has a date." Hicks said. He was starting to act differently around her. Yep, they finally made out. "Who with?" Rachel said. "Just a guy I met at a coffee shop yesterday. I fixed his laptop for him. He's taking me out to lunch. That's all." I said, trying to get to the elevator. As I got in Nina asked "What's his name at least?" I sighed. "His name is Matt. Now bye." I said as I waved. The doors closed as Nina was about to ask another question. The people in my office should really mind their own business.

**After thought: Wow, I didn't think it was possible to write six chapters plus a side adventure, all under 36 hours. R&R please. The only way I'm gonna get better**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I apologize for the epic late-ness. Once again, I do not own alphas, nor will I in the immediate future. And if you steal Alice…well I don't know what I'll do but I'm pretty sure it will be bad.**

Okay I made it out of the office alive. I half expected them to mind their own business. That may have been wishful thinking. I pulled up to the apartment building and hurried inside. I quite literally ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. I had just enough time to freshen up and put on a vest instead of a jacket, when Matt buzzed the door bell. I ran down the steps. When I got down there Matt and Manny were trying something I like to call boy small talk. Basically, "so, you're going on a date with, Alice?" "yep. Have you ever….?" "nope." *silence* "Did you catch the football game score last night?" and then a bunch of really boyish things about foot ball. That' what I imagine was what their conversation was like. "Ready to go?" said Matt. "yeah." I said, pulling at my vest a little.

I was so nervous. The last date I had with a guy had been in Boston. How I loved that city, but I absolutely hated my "boy friend" when he used the excuse "it's Boston, it's full of the Irish man's beer" to get raving drunk. And yes that is the boy I have a "long distance relationship. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but there are a bunch of runaway alphas that somehow find each other and make large groups to travel around with and survive together. I had a group like that. They pretty much hate me for trying to get home again.

Any way, Matt had pulled up in his car, a black that looked a lot like the ones the DOD uses. He opened the door for me. I smirked a little and climbed in. "So I was thinking," Matt started, as he started pulling out of the drive way. "There's that new restaurant up the street a little ways. Isn't it too big or fancy but I hear it has the best pizza." I smiled. I was still incredibly nervous. "That sounds really good actually." "Good." He said. We drove silently for a little while. "So what kind of things are you into, Matt." I asked. "Revenge." He said. I looked at him. "Really?" I said, nonchalantly. I was remembering the last file on my desk, the one I had shoved into my desk. Title tab was M. Hurley. Matthew Hurley makes more sense than I want it to. How could I be so stupid? Does he know that I know who he's talking about? Those were the last thoughts in my mind as he took out a tranquilizer gun and fired at me. I was out in an instant.

**Last thoughts: Okay, I'm sorry it took so long, and that it's pretty short. I thought I knew where I was going with this, but now I'm rethinking that total plot line I had created to begin with. And I'm already starting on the next chapter. Wish me luck and R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I was going to think of a witty way of saying "I don't own alphas", but I'm kind of tired to begin with so let the writing a story commence. Review! (Pretty please with a cherry on top)**

I woke up very groggy and very sore. I felt like I had been shot. Again! I went to rub my eyes but found my hands had been tied behind my back. Matt must have been in boy scouts or something! My ankles were tied together as well. I tried to take in my surroundings as best I could, but the only light source was a glow stick hanging from the ceiling. I sat up the best I could. I could feel the ropes leaving burns mercilessly. Okay, Alice. You've gotten yourself out of these situations before. Well, similar ones. Only that had been in the back of a police car and the hand cuffs were easily locks to pick. Just then, my eyes were assaulted with bright light. "Good, you're awake." I saw a black figure against the white light. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that the room was indeed tiny. There was a small air mattress, which I was on, and a wooden chair opposite me, which Matt had claimed. "See, I truly thought you would have figured me out. I mean you seemed pretty intelligent when you figured out that bug I put on my computer. I mean I had to find a tech genius to get it on there in the first place. But you….it took you less than a minute to get rid of it. But yet you weren't smart enough to put the pieces together." I looked down, and then looked back up in realization. "You were in my apartment!" I exclaimed. "Yes. It was rather sloppy of me, see I had to get into your apartment to copy your key to get into the office, but you didn't have it with you when you went to the coffee shop, so I figured I'd copy your house key. I had the lock smith make a copy from the mold I made of yours, while you were busy fixing my laptop." He chuckled to himself. "That's why my keys were in the wrong spot." I said, more to myself then to him. "Another sloppy move of mine, I must admit." "But why did you need me. Why bring me here?" I struggled a little more against the ropes. "Because, I need insurance. I want Rosen and you are the bargaining chip." "But why me? You could have kid napped Rachel? Or Nina? Why me?" "Because, you're the easy one. I knew I could trap you easiest. I followed you all the way from the office, to your pathetic school, all the way to your friend's little coffee shop. You are young and ignorant. And your friends would have recognized me on the spot. But you, you were heaven sent. Someone on the team who didn't know me." I found the source on the knot behind my back and got to work undoing it. I had to keep him talking. "They took you down once, they'll do it again." I said. "You keep telling yourself that." The knot was undone but there was still the one at my feet. I couldn't do anything else but wait for an opening. Either one to use my powers or one to just escape, but before I could think to hard about it he got up and left, closing the door and locking it, Plunging me back into darkness.

**After thought: Hey, Hey, Hey. I finished two chapters… count them 1 and 2… and working on a third. Writer's block has left the building. Let us hope it does not come back any time soon. But knowing my luck and homework schedule, it will. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Anybody have a witty way of saying "I don't own Alphas" feel free to tell me. Oh, and yes this is a judge free zone, but constructive criticism and judging are not the same thing. On with the story:**

I decided to get the other knot undone before Matt comes back, maybe I can take him by surprise. I used the little light emitting from the low stick to undo the ropes. There were visible bruising and rope burns on my bare skin. I unhooked the glow stick and covered it with my vest. There wasn't any light coming from under the door. I put my ear to the door and listened intently. I could hear a car screeching in the background. It is safe to assume that was Matt.

I am so happy Bill taught me to kick down doors. Thankfully, the door wasn't too heavy and I kicked it open with ease. The room was dark. I fumbled around the wall for a light switch. When I turned it on my eyes were once again assaulted by light. It looked like an old abandoned apartment except for a few things strewn about. There was a pair of orange suits like they wear in prison, there were a few proteins bar wrappers, a few gun shell casings, and bullet holes in the wall. No cell phone, laptop, camera. Nothing that could emit a signal. There was an old TV, but it was smashed to bits. I pulled back a blanket that was on the floor on a similar air mattress. Underneath was a map of New York, a photo of me, Dr. Rosen and the others. The picture of me had a red "X" in the top right corner. "I'm not dead yet, buddy." I said to myself.

On the back of each picture had notes scrawled in messy, fast handwriting. The notes told who had what alpha abilities. The only note on the back of my picture was "Sister to Gary Bell, so she may be a transducer?" Oh, he was way off. There were a few marks on the map. A few I recognized as everyone's houses, and one was on the office. One was on a place that I didn't recognize. Same to assume that was where I was. I looked out the small window next to the door.

Outside was quickly recognizable, even to those who were lucky enough to never have been here. It was a few blocks in a bad part of town. Most of it was shut down apartments. I looked back at the map. Yep that's where I was. I folded the map and photos and stuffed them in my skirt pocket. "Here we go," I said to myself.

I walked out of the apartment briskly. The car Matt had used wasn't anywhere to be found. He must have gone to the apartment building. I walked until I got to a busier street. I quickly flagged a taxi, and told him to drop me off a little way from the apartment. The short trip seemed to go by forever. I kept thinking about things like, "Eww, That creep was in my apartment!", "wait, there was a boy in my apartment!", "He isn't as cute any more, now that he's** evil**." And my personal favorite "I'm so killing Rosen. You know, after I save his butt. This is partly his fault for not giving me field work!" finally the taxi stopped. I hopped out after handing him the money.

The office wasn't too far down the street. I ran like bloody murder. Matt's stolen car was parked out front. I ran up to the door, but quickly turned around back against the door. Matt was getting into the elevator. I heard the elevator ding shut. Stupid Alice! That was your shot. I ran inside and called up using the lobby phone. "Hello?" hicks answered. "Hicks! You don't have much time. Matthew Hurley is heading up the elevator right now!" I said, still a little out of breath. "I'll explain later!" I added. "Okay" then he hung up. The elevator dinged above me. Quickly, I opened the door to the stairs and raced up them. I don't want to be late to the party now do I?

*commercial break*

**Author's note: Hello? Is anyone still reading this? I don't know unless you take two seconds to review. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to go long without any new chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm enjoying this story much more than I thought I would. I hope you are. Review please. Oh and I don't own alphas or whatever. On with the story!**

When I got up to our floor ducked down to the ground. I heard some voices. Voice 1 was bill. "Sorry, Hurley, the Doc isn't in at the moment." Voice two, Matt. "Then I'll kill you first." I quietly got to my office and as quietly as I could took out the file on Matthew. He was an inducer who could cause fits of berserker rage. Fun! *sarcastic* I stood up and then realized no one else was in the office that I could see. I crept around to all of the offices and Bill and matt duke it out, but I knew Bill would peak soon. He can't stay amped up to long.

Someone grabbed me from behind, I went to through a punch but it was caught. I spun around to see hicks. We were in the lunch room. "Thanks for the heads up, Alice." He said. " I was able to get everyone out through the fire escape." He said. "So you're Bill's back up." He nodded. "Doc injected me with this enzyme thingy." "he's about to peak, hicks." I said concerned. Hicks nodded. He went to go, but I stopped him. "Does bill have ear plugs in?" "Don't." Hicks said accusingly. "Look, I can knock both of them out." Hicks considered it a second. "Okay, but focus on Hurley." I nodded. Hicks moved towards the fire escape. I moved toward Bill and Matt.

Bill was over doing it. He had a bullet in his shoulder which was probably the reason Matt's head wasn't a raisin. Bill and Matt both looked like hell. "Bill, take a break." I said. They looked at me. Bill took a step closer to me. I saw matt's hand go up, he was going to release his pheromones. I quickly hit a high C with my voice, which with my powers was amplified. The windows in the office cracked and shattered. Matt was thrown backwards. If the impact alone wasn't enough, he would have been knocked out by the sound alone.

All was silent for a brief moment. "You did well, kid." Bill said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, but the smile vanished when bill turned his attention to Matt. Hicks and the others were coming out of the Lunch room. Gary, Hicks, Rachel and Nina came over to me saying things like "Are you okay?" Dr. Rosen on the other hand looked at me and said. "To my office, now." I felt like a little kid being called to the principal's office, but I followed him anyway. The others set to work to deal with Matt's unconscious body.

**After thought: Faced down Matt, now it's time for a heart to heart with Rosen. Which would you rather face? R&R (I hope that means read and review. If it doesn't someone please tell me now.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: 11 chapters! And I'm pretty sure this'll be the last one for this story. But fear not, if you request I will write another story with Alice, maybe some new O.C.'s *wink, wink, nod, nod* for the final time on this story: I do not own Alphas. I only own Alice!**

So I thought I had been through the worst. That was before Dr. Rosen practically dragged me to his office. What was left of his office any way. We went into his office and sat on the chairs, but he might have well scolded me in front of the others, they could still hear us. Through the broken windows, no doubt Nina or Gary was eves dropping. I imagine Rachel would be if she wasn't cleaning up the glass and the pheromone residue. "Mind explaining today's events, starting when you left for lunch." I calmly explained to him how Matt had tricked me, how I had been totally stupid and skipped the last file, and how I was really sorry I destroyed the office and I should have let Hicks go. I sighed when I had finished. "Look, Alice. You are a girl, and girls meet boys and they tend to start being attracted-" "Oh hell no! You are not giving me the 'talk'!" I interrupted him. "Alice, what I mean is, don't blame yourself for this. And in the end, you faced facts and fixed your mistake. That is what counts. And I believe this is now yours." He handed me a leather wallet. I opened the flap. On the inside was a DOD badge with my name on it. I looked up at him. "I clear you for duty." I jumped up, ran behind the desk and hugged him. I stared at the badge. "What changed your mind?" I asked. "You did." as he headed out the door. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. It's not becoming of any one especially you." I spun around. He was facing away from me and already grabbing a broom. I still hate how he goes all therapist on us.

**After thought: Yay! It is completed. R&R if you want another! TTFN!**


End file.
